Safe Haven
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: A Young Boy Named Ethan Morgan Runs Away From His Abusive Girlfriend & Moves To Whitechapel To Start A New Life While He's There He Meets A Boy Named Benny Weir Who Shows Him How It Feels To Be Loved Again
1. Chapter 1

One cold night Ethan Morgan was running for his life away from his house as he was feeling scared.

Ethan started running faster breathing heavily as he finally caught up with a bus and then gave the bus driver a ticket and walked into the bus and sat down in one of the seats.

Meanwhile Erica was running to catch up with Ethan when the bus finally drove away She then growled angrily to herself she then swore to herself that she'd catch Ethan and get back together with him no matter what it takes.

back inside the bus Ethan had a scared and terrified look on his face as he sunk lower into his seat. Suddenly the driver turned around facing him. Hey you alright son? He asked yes sir Ethan said quietly he then continued it's just I'm running away from home because my parents are dead and I have no one plus I can't deal with my abusive girlfriend anymore Ethan said in a scared tone. So that's why I came onto the bus Ethan explained.

the bus driver smiled as he understood don't worry son I'll help you get away from your old life to start a new one The bus driver said. Ethan smiled at him then he yawned as he felt tried and fell asleep. Hours later the driver stopped the bus.

rise and shine boy your here the bus driver said as Ethan yawned and opened his eyes rubbing the sleep out of them. Where am I? Ethan asked looking around as he got off the bus.

your in Whitechapel Canada son don't worry you'll love it here it's great the driver said smiling.

wait does that mean you work and live here? Ethan asked. Yep the driver replied then he told Ethan good bye as he drove off.

Ethan then stood by the bus stop just admiring the beautiful city before he snapped out of his daze and walked off to look around.

 _Maybe this place won't be so bad after all to start my new life_ Ethan thought in his head as he walked faster breathing in the fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Ethan was walking around whitechapel when he came across a small shop and walked in as he looked around he saw a boy who saw Ethan standing there and smiled wanting him to come over Ethan was really scared but he didn't want to be rude so he walked over.

hello there a young boy named Rory said at a table waving his hand. Oh hi nice to meet you I'm Ethan Morgan Ethan replied quietly shaking Rory's hand quickly as he sat down across from him but Rory didn't notice well hi Ethan I'm Rory Rory said happily with a smile.

what brings you here to whitechapel Ethan? Rory asked. Well Rory I've moved here so I can start a new life is all Ethan explained.

oh well that's cool anyway it's nice you decided to be here please make yourself at home we're all wonderful people here so don't be shy Rory said.

thank you Rory I appreciate it Ethan said suddenly he heard the door open so being curious he looked over and saw a young dark haired boy with green eyes. Ethan's eyes widened as he was completely smitten by him instantly.

wow who's that Ethan said dreamily. That's my best friend Benny Weir we both go to school together at whitechapel high. Rory explained.

wow he's beautiful Ethan said amazed by Benny's beauty.

umm sure Rory said in a confused and weird out tone. Anyway nice meeting you Ethan hope to see you around bye Rory said walking away.

bye Rory Ethan replied as he watched him go. Ethan then continued looking over in Benny's direction since he wanted to go up to him and say hi since he wanted to be nice and polite but he was too shy so he sat there in shame and sadness when suddenly Benny walked up to him.

Excuse me is this seat takin? Benny asked walking up to him. no not at all Ethan replied. I'm Ethan Morgan Ethan said shaking Benny's hand. Nice to meet you Ethan I'm Benny Weir Benny replied.

so are you new here I haven't seen you around? Benny said.

yeah well I just moved here today so I could start over with my life and start fresh since my old life was not very good. Ethan explained.

oh well I'm sorry your old life was bad but hopefully things will be better for you here Benny said.

so anyway I'd like to get to know you Benny said happily.

why? Ethan asked looking a little scared. Well because you seem like a nice guy and since my girlfriend passed away a few years ago I've not really been looking for love again lately but I'd love to go out with you sometime. Benny said.

oh well I suppose I could go out with you I guess also I'm sorry about your girlfriend what was she like? Ethan replied.

her name was Sarah Fox and she was just the best so sweet and kind and just wonderful I miss her so much Benny said sadly as he sobbed.

Ethan looked shocked and felt bad he didn't mean to make Benny cry he just asked now he felt terrible for bringing her up.

oh my gosh I'm so sorry Benny I didn't mean to make you cry I just asked and wanted to know Ethan said ashamed.

but Benny smiled no it's ok Ethan I know you didn't mean it it's kind of nice to remember the old times so thank you Benny replied.

Oh well your welcome Ethan said as he smiled back. Hey how are you liking whitechapel so far Benny asked.

it's definitely different Ethan said. From what? Benny asked.

suddenly Ethan's eyes widened as he went into a flashback.

 _In Ethan's old house he and his girlfriend Erica were having a big fight and Erica was getting really mad at Ethan since he got drunk the previous night and cheated on her as he kissed another girl in a bar and Erica saw the whole thing and was shocked with anger so Erica filled with rage ended up harshly hitting Ethan in the face and started punching and kicking him until he was bleeding I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING ETHAN AND YET YOU CHEATED ON ME! Erica said in a loud and booming tone as she hit Ethan over and over again Ethan cried out from the pain as he tried to get out of erica's grip but she just held Ethan in place so Ethan with all his energy bit Erica on the hand and got out of her hold and started screaming and running away out of the house with Erica close behind YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME ETHAN! Erica yelled in rage as she ran after him._

Back in the present Ethan was brought out of his flashback by Benny who was calling his name and shaking his arm.

hey E are you alright Benny asked as he saw Ethan's scared face.

Ethan snapped out of his daze as he heard Benny's voice Huh? oh yeah Benny I'm fine Ethan said.

you sure? Benny asked looking concerned.

yeah Benny I'm fine don't worry Ethan said.

ok well how bout tomorrow you come to my house so you can meet my parents and then I can show you around whitechapel since you're new and all besides I also want to be your friend and go out with you since I really like you Benny replied.

ok sure Benny also I really like you too and I'm sorry if we're moving fast it's just as soon as I saw you I knew we were born to know each other and I kind of fell in love with you the moment I saw you walk into this shop I hope you're not creeped out if you are I'm sorry Ethan said.

stop apologizing Ethan it's ok plus I feel like we're meant to be together too like we're bonded and soulmates or something so don't worry Ethan it's not weird I feel the same way Benny replied smiling.

Ethan smiled back as he stood up and hugged Benny tightly. Benny was a bit takin back by this but soon hugged back Enjoying the moment Ethan suddenly pulled away and then kissed Benny on the cheek.

Benny and Ethan's faces both turned red in embarrassment but Benny then took Ethan's hand in his and kissed it.

im very gald I met you Ethan your so handsome cute adorable and funny Benny said.

Ethan blushed redder thank you Benny I really appreciate it and I'm really happy that I met you too Ethan replied.

well see you tomorrow Ethan and welcome to whitechapel hope things go well for you bye Benny said as he left the dinner/shop.

Ethan smiled as he stared in Benny's direction as he watched him walk off.

so with his mind filled with happy thoughts about Benny he walked out of the shop and to his new house so he could sleep and get ready for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ethan woke up ready to start the day as he got up out of bed and got a glass of milk and breakfast then he walked out the door.

as Ethan was walking he heard his phone beeping so he took it out of his pocket and answered it. Hello? Ethan said into the speaker.

it turned out it was Benny. Hello Ethan I just want to say I hope everything's going well for you Benny said.

yeah it is Benny thanks for asking Ethan replied. Well since I found out that we live next door to eachother how about you come over today? Benny asked hopefully.

Ethan thought about it then he said yes. sure Benny I'll come over Ethan replied. YES! You won't regret this Ethan I'll make sure everything's great when you come over bye Benny said as he hung up.

Ethan smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket he's never had someone care about him the way Benny does and it made him really happy.

so with his head held high he headed to Benny's house minutes later he was on the Weir's front porch and he was really nervous because what if they didn't like him or he embarrassed himself.

Ethan was shaking with fear now as he thought that maybe visiting Benny's family was a mistake but before he could do anything.

Benny answered the door as he opened it. Well hello E come on in Benny said happily with a smile.

Ethan stood there sheepishly not moving Benny then noticed how Ethan was acting and was concerned.

hey Ethan are you ok? Benny asked. Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Ethan replied snapping out of his daze.

well anyway Ethan come inside Benny said as he stepped aside and let Ethan in Ethan walked in slowly looking around.

just then Benny's parents Mr. and Mrs Weir came in the room.

well hello Mr Morgan we've heard so much about you Mrs Weir said.

yes we have our son never stops talking about you he really likes you Mr Weir said.

Benny stood there embarrassed as he had red going to his cheeks as he stopped his parents from humiliating him.

ok mom and dad let's get Ethan settled in and make him at home and comfortable Benny suggested.

oh yes of course Ethan make yourself at home our house is you're house Mrs Weir said.

ok Mr and Mrs Weir Ethan said quietly.

Benny's parents looked concerned as they talked to their son.

son what's wrong with Ethan? Mr Weir asked. he's had a bad life before so he's kind of shy towards people. Benny explained.

oh how awful the poor dear Mrs Weir said.

Yeah so give him some time I'm sure he'll come around Benny said.

hours later Ethan was feeling much better and felt comfortable in Benny's home and let his guard down.

thank you for this wonderful day I had a great time Ethan said happily.

no problem Ethan we'll always welcome to have you here besides Benny needs a new friend ever since Sarah died he's been kind of a loner but since he's met you it's like he found someone to love again almost like it's a instant connection or something Mrs Weir said.

Ethan was surprised he didn't think that Benny would like him so quickly but now he knew that they both needed eachother for a reason.

so with his mind made up that he would stay in Whitechapel and feeling safe in the town Ethan said his goodbyes to them and left the house.

but as soon as Ethan made it home next door and being on the front porch with there being nothing on outside expect for the porch light since it was dark out.

Ethan's phone rang with a unknown number so Ethan didn't answer but the phone wouldn't stop ringing.

so Ethan feeling fed up finally answered. WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Ethan said angry in the speaker. Well well well Ethan look who's acting's more brave and confident Erica darkly said.

Ethan's eyes widened with fear oh no Ethan said quietly.

im coming for you Ethan you won't get away from me that easily so I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do goodbye Erica said hanging up.

Ethan stood frozen in place with fear as he knew Erica was coming for him so with his heart beating faster then ever he turned around and ran back to Benny's house he then walked down to the front yard and looked up and found Benny's bedroom window and climbed onto the ladder and knocked on his window.

Benny opened his sleepy eyes as he heard the knocking and got up out of his bed and walked over to the window and opened it as he saw that it was Ethan.

Ethan what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be home? Benny asked.

But as soon as Benny saw Ethan's scared teary face he brought him into his room as he helped him inside.

Ethan!? What's wrong?! Are you ok! Benny said concerned.

She's gonna find me I have to go and leave here because My old abusive girlfriend Erica is coming for me that's what's wrong Ethan yelled.

what do you mean? Benny asked confused.

im sorry I forgot to tell you the truth B the reason I ran away from my old home was because Erica was my old girlfriend and we loved each other very much at one time but she then used to hit and beat me over and over again since I got drunk one night and kissed another girl at a downtown bar she saw everything and started drinking alcohol to numb her pain but it soon grew into addictive and she couldn't stop and then ever since she changed completely and was never the same again Ethan explained with his face in tears.

please don't stop being my friend anymore please I still wanna go out with you because your a great person and I've never felt more safe with you you're my safe haven so please let me stay Ethan pleaded.

but Benny was still frozen in place with shock so he was still speechless and it was killing Ethan.

PLEASE SAY SOMETHING B ANYTHING! Ethan pleaded again loudly.

im sorry E I'm just shocked of course I won't kick you out I love you your my soulmate because I've never felt this close to someone before so don't worry I'm gald you told me the truth so don't worry if you're in trouble we can do something I'll do something I'll call the police Benny said.

but Ethan shook his head You don't understand Benny she is the police. Ethan explained.

Benny was confused as Ethan continued my ex girlfriend's a cop in my old hometown that's why she can do all that Ethan said as he turned to walk away out of Benny's window to go home until Benny grabbed his arm stopping him.

i don't care alright I'm not gonna let her hurt you anymore ok Benny said.

it doesn't even matter I can't put you through that I can't put you're family though that she doesn't quit until she gets what she wants Ethan said truthfully once again turning to leave until once again Benny stopped him.

Ethan I'm in love with you and if you stay with me I promise there's no safer place in the world then right here with me Benny said seriously.

im so scared Ethan said terrified. I know but you don't have to be you don't have to be scared I love you please stay Benny pleaded.

Ethan then ran into Benny's arms crying as he held onto him tightly.

shh it's ok Benny said soothingly.

then he slightly pulled back from hugging Ethan as he softly kissed Ethan on the lips then it turned into a full blown makeout session as he grabbed and held Ethan in his arms as he carried him to the bed then Benny and Ethan laid down next to each other closely in the covers and sheets and fell asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

though the night while Benny slept soundly and peacefully Ethan began to toss and turn as he began to dream.

 _Ethan was running really fast in the woods and he was beginning to run out of breath suddenly Erica came up behind him with a angrily stare._

 _Ethan jumped and screamed as he saw her standing in front of him._

 _You trader you're with someone else when you're supposed to be with me how dare you leave me Ethan I gave you everything you could ever want! Erica yelled angrily._

 _im sorry Erica please don't hurt me Ethan pleaded But Erica just smiled._

 _on I'm gonna do more then just hurt you Ethan Erica said evilly._

 _Ethan backed away further from her but she just kept coming closer to him blocking him from escaping._

 _good bye Ethan have fun meeting your untimely demise Erica said darkly before killing him as she sunk her vampire teeth into him._

 _Ethan screamed out in pain._

Ethan then screamed himself awake as he jumped up in bed breathing heavily trying to catch his breath as he held on tightly to the bed sheets.

but Ethan's screaming unfortunately woke up Benny as he sleepily rubbed his eyes and turned the bedside light on as he looked at Ethan.

babe? are you ok it's 2 am in the morning you know Benny said.

Ethan faced Benny turning around in bed as he had tears running down his face.

Oh Benny thank goodness I'm still here with you Ethan said tearfully.

Benny looked confused.

Well of course you're here with me E why wouldn't you be? What happened? it's ok You can tell me and trust me Benny said sweetly.

Ethan looked at Benny as he took in what he said and he knew he could trust him so he told him everything.

it's ok Benny I just had a nightmare that's all Ethan explained.

but Benny shook his head wanting to know more details since he knew that wasn't the whole story.

come on E it's ok tell me Benny said calmly.

Ok B I'll tell you if you really want to know Ethan said.

i do Benny replied.

i had a nightmare about Erica Ethan said frightened.

Benny's eyes widened in shock as he took in what Ethan said then he surprised Ethan as he leaned over and held Ethan in his arms.

Ethan looked surprised as he looked at Benny in confusion.

why are you hugging me Benny? Ethan tearfully asked.

Benny smiled as he pulled Ethan closer to him.

because I love you Ethan and don't worry Erica won't hurt you while I'm here besides it was just a bad dream ok Benny said.

now let's go back to sleep E and don't worry no one will hurt you because I'll always be here to protect you Benny continued sweetly.

Ethan smiled as he closed his eyes falling asleep in Benny's strong and safe arms.

Benny saw Ethan soundly sleeping on his chest and smiled at the sight before he closed his eyes falling asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

the next day Ethan and Benny were at the park on a hill looking out at the view and horizon of a beautiful sunset.

when Benny looked at Ethan with a loving glaze.

you know Ethan I'm gald that we met each other because i love you Benny said.

Thanks B I love you too also I want to thank you for promising to take care of me and protect me from Erica it means a lot Ethan said.

no problem E happy to do it Benny replied.

Ethan smiled as Benny put his arm around him and pulled him close.

than Benny leaned forward and kissed Ethan on the lips Ethan's eyes widened with surprise but then he kissed back as he deepened it.

but then their eyes widened when they heard a gunshot sound out in the distance they looked up in horror when they saw Erica on a nearby hill top with a gun in her hand.

that's Erica Ethan whispered to Benny.

Benny nodded as he understood and pulled Ethan closer to him holding him tightly.

Erica then came up to them with a evil look in her eyes.

well well well Ethan I finally found you and it looks like you found yourself a new boyfriend but it doesn't matter because I'm gonna finish you for good Erica evilly said.

but Ethan and Benny stood up tall and proud as they weren't afraid of her.

forget it Erica I'm not afraid of you anymore so leave Ethan said angrily.

oh we'll see about that Ethan you'll pay for breaking up and running away from me she said as she shot Ethan with the gun.

Blood then came out of Ethan's wound as Ethan screamed as he tripped and fell off the hill and into the raging river rapids below.

ETHAN! Benny screamed out terrified.

Benny's eyes widened as he saw Ethan fall and he turned back over to Erica with a mad expression.

You monster! Benny yelled Erica just smiled trying to look innocent.

what? That's what he gets for cheating on me Erica explained.

Benny then finished off Erica for good as he punched her and kicked her and took the gun from her shooting her as she fell off the hill with a scream as she fell to her death.

Benny smiled to himself as he was proud that Erica was gone for good but then his eyes widened as he remembered about Ethan falling into the river.

so with all of his energy he ran as fast as he could towards the river in the distance he saw Ethan struggling desperately in the rough water trying to keep his head up above the water as the blood wound was effecting Ethan's energy to fight against the water.

Benny's green eyes held determination as he found a nearby rock ledge and highly jumped off of it with a splash as he landed in the dangerous rapids.

Benny then came up for air gasping as he swam faster and harder against the water looking for Ethan.

ETHAN! BABE WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER ME! Benny yelled out.

Benny help me! Ethan said weakly.

Benny looked ahead and saw Ethan not to far away from him and swam faster to him.

Ethan was beginning to lose his energy to fight against the water as he went under.

Benny finally made it to Ethan's side and dove under after him and then came up to the surface with Ethan in his arms.

Ethan weakly opened his eyes and lifted his head up weakly as he looked at Benny.

Benny? Is that you? Ethan weakly asked.

yeah it's me Ethan don't worry I'm gonna get us out of here Benny said confidently.

Ethan weakly nodded as he closed his eyes with exhaustion as he leaned his head against Benny's chest.

Benny turned his head around as he saw Ethan close his eyes and got more worried as he shook him a bit to wake him but it didn't work.

E Babe stay with me Ok please stay with me Benny pleaded worriedly.

Benny held Ethan closer and tighter in his arms not letting him go and drown.

Benny then focused on the task at hand of getting out of the river as he kicked his legs roughly trying to move as rocks kicked up against his shoes.

but Benny then realized that since the water was so rough that it kept pushing him and Ethan further down the river.

Benny kept kicking and swimming harder as much as he could to go back the way they came but it was no use.

Benny then looked ahead of them and saw a waterfall now he understood as his eyes widened with fear.

Benny kept kicking and swimming and grunting and groaning with determination as they got closer to the waterfall.

Ethan hold on Benny said to warn him as they both plummeted down the waterfall below when they hit the water there were also sharp rocks at the bottom but since Benny was a good swimmer he was easily able to avoid the rocks and came up to the surface as he gasped for air.

Benny then realized that Ethan was still at the bottom as he couldn't avoid hitting the rocks and he was still unconscious so he dove back under to look for him.

Benny was swimming in the dark green murky river water looking for his boyfriend then a few minutes later he looked ahead and saw Ethan floating weightlessly with his eyes closed.

Benny swam over quickly to him as he grabbed Ethan and swam up to the surface.

Benny broke the surface gasping for air as he swam in the dirty water with Ethan in his arms.

Benny looked around and saw a nearby river bank so he swam over and laid Ethan gently down on the ground.

Benny then saw that Ethan's wet hair was sticking to his face so he gently pushed it out of the way with his hand.

Benny was worried as he saw that Ethan was still passed out and began cpr.

come on Ethan E babe please don't leave me come on breathe Benny pleaded pushing against Ethan's chest and putting his lips on Ethan's.

come on Ethan Please come back to me open your eyes breathe Benny yelled again as he pushed harder on his chest.

suddenly Ethan woke up choking as he coughed up the water in his lungs.

Ethan continued to choke and cough up the water as Benny smiled with relief as he patted Ethan's back.

Ethan then stopped coughing as he took a breath and weakly opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

It's ok Ethan I got you you're ok breathe Benny said.

oh Benny thank you you saved me I love you so much hold me Ethan said softly.

Ethan then crawled into Benny's waiting arms.

Benny held Ethan tightly as Ethan laid his head in Benny's neck.

it's ok baby just breathe Benny said softly to Ethan as he laid in his arms.

 _I laid beside Ethan that night by the river bank hoping and praying that somehow we would be ok and that somebody would find us_ Benny said.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night while Benny and Ethan were still laying exhausted by the river a shadow from afar was watching them.

it turned out to be Rory so he ran as fast as he could to help them.

Ethan! Benny! Rory yelled as he came up to them.

Benny turned his head as he saw Rory standing there and his eyes widened and then he smiled feeling relieved.

oh Rory am I gald to see you Benny said.

what are you guy's doing out here? Rory asked.

Ethan got shot by his ex abusive girlfriend Erica and fell into the river rapids so I dove in to save him and then we fell down a waterfall and now here we are and now Ethan's bleeding out Benny explained worriedly.

oh my goodness well come on you two I'll help you both just follow me into my cabin that's in the woods over there Rory said as he pointed to his log house.

Benny agreed as he got up off the ground holding a still unconscious Ethan in his arms.

thank you so much for letting us stay at you're place Rory it means a lot since me and Ethan are too far in the forest to get back home Benny said as they both continued walking down the trail.

no problem Benny I'd do anything to help you you're my friend and best friends stick together Rory replied.

Yeah Benny replied smiling.

Benny and Rory continued walking when they finally made to the cabin.

Well we're finally here B come on in Rory said as he stepped aside letting Benny in.

thanks Rory Benny said as he walked through the door and went over to the couch to sit down.

dont worry B I'll go get the first aid kit in the bathroom you just focus on Ethan and I'll be right back Rory said as he left the room.

ok thanks Benny yelled back then he looked down worriedly at Ethan as he bushed the hair out of his eyes.

Come on Ethan please open you're eyes come back to me please Benny pleaded as he put a wet rag down on Ethan's stomach to stop the blood from flowing out.

please don't leave me not now Ethan there's still so much more I want to learn about you and show you because you've had such a horrible life so please don't go i promised you that I'd keep you safe from Erica and I failed even if I did kill her I'm so sorry Benny said heartbroken.

then Rory came back in the room with the first aid kit and started fixing up Ethan's bullet wound he then stitched him up and then stood up as he stepped back waiting for Ethan to wake up but as a few minutes passed nothing was happening so Rory turned around sadly facing Benny as he confirmed the news.

I'm sorry Benny I did everything I could do he's gone Rory said sadly.

WHAT NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! PLEASE NO IT CANT END LIKE THIS! Benny yelled angrily as he shook Ethan desperately trying to get him to open his eyes.

ETHAN! MY LOVE I NEED YOU I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU PLEASE COME BACK TO ME I LOVE YOU! Benny said pleadingly as he cried holding Ethan close.

 _Heal what has been hurt Change the fate's design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine what once was mine_ Benny sang tearfully and softly as a tear fell from his cheek and landed on Ethan.

Rory and Benny stood there in silence as they mourned the death of Ethan but suddenly Rory broke the silence as he spoke up.

Benny look! Rory exclaimed as he pointed to Ethan with his finger.

Benny then looked to where Rory was pointing and his eyes widened and his face was shocked and surprised as he saw Ethan's body glowing bright yellow and golden as his body was floating.

Benny's eyes held hopefulness and anxiousness in them as he stared at Ethan.

Ethan then slowly opened his eyes as he took in a deep breath he then looked up at Benny's happy smiling tearful face as he spoke softly.

hey Benny have I ever told you that you're eyes look really beautiful and amazingly perfect Ethan said jokingly.

Benny smiled widely with joy as he ran over to Ethan and jumped forward and quickly gave him a big hug then he surprised Ethan as he quickly and passionately kissed him on the lips.

woah Benny where did that come from? Ethan asked as Benny pulled away.

Oh thank goodness you're alright babe I thought I lost you don't you ever scare me like that again Benny said.

don't worry Benny I'll never leave you it's gonna take a lot more then for me to fall down a waterfall for you to lose me Ethan said.

Benny laughed and smiled as he held Ethan's hand.

speaking of which what happened to Erica anyway Benny? Ethan asked.

oh well after you fell into the river I was really angry at what Erica did so I got rid of her for good so don't worry E she'll never hurt you again Benny said.

thank you Benny I love you so much I'm so glad I met you you've cared so much for me and protected me I never knew what that felt like until I met you so thanks I really appreciate it Ethan said gratefully.

I'd do anything for you Ethan in a heartbeat to keep you safe you belong here with me so don't ever leave me E I need you Benny confessed.

don't worry B I'll never leave you I promise Ethan said reassuringly as he squeezed Benny's hand tightly and stared loving and glazingly into Benny's eyes.

Rory smiled at the beautiful heartwarmingly moment between them before he cleared his throat.

hey guys I'm still here too you know Rory said.

oh sorry Rory Benny said sheepishly.

Rory thank you for saving my life with the first aid kit I really owe you one Ethan said.

It's no problem Ethan I was happy to do it besides I like you and plus Benny needed the love of his life back so I wasn't about to let Benny lose you Rory explained.

wait I'm the love of your life? Ethan asked as he looked over at him.

Benny nodded his head to confirm Ethan's question.

yep you sure are E because I never felt more alive and free till I met you ever since Sarah died I was afraid to love someone again but you changed all that for me so thank you Benny said happily.

your welcome Benny Ethan said as he smiled back.

well you too since we're all here how about we have dinner together Rory suggested.

really? Rory I don't want us to be any trouble Ethan said.

no worries Ethan you and Benny are welcome to stay here until you guys get back home I insist Rory said.

well ok Ethan said as he agreed.

Ethan and Benny then walked to the dinner table as Rory was cooking the food by the stove then a few minutes later the food was done and they all sat down.

mmm this food is wonderful Benny said.

yeah this is delicious Ethan replied as he dug in.

oh thanks Rory said blushing red in the face from embarrassment.

im so gald I moved here and met you guys I've never felt more home then here in Whitechapel so I'm really happy with the choice I made Ethan said happily.

im happy I met you too Ethan I can't imagine a world without you in Benny said.

me neither Ethan replied.

then hours later as dinner was finished Rory said good night to Ethan and Benny as he went to bed.

then Benny and Ethan decided to go to bed too since they had a long day together so they both went in the guest bedroom and got out of their clothes and into their pjs as they both climbed into bed.

Benny and Ethan were both shirtless as they laid close to each other.

Benny than wrapped his arms tightly around Ethan as he pulled him close.

Ethan laid his head on Benny's chest as he fell asleep listening to Benny's heartbeat.

Benny smiled at Ethan as he whispered softly in Ethan's ear good night Ethan I love you so much sweet dreams Benny said as he fell asleep too.

Ethan smiled in his sleep as he heard him and snuggled closer to him as they laid there in the bed and covers snoring peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

a couple of weeks later when Benny and Ethan finally made it back home from Rory's house Benny decided to go for a midnight walk around town.

Ethan asked to join him but Benny nicely declined as he wanted to go alone so Ethan understood as he said that he would stay at Benny's house so he'd be there when he gets back.

so Benny said goodbye to Ethan as he walked out the door.

a few minutes later as Benny was walking down the sidewalk enjoying the fresh air he began thinking.

 _You know I think I should get Ethan a gift for all that's happened to us together as a couple and what we've went through together it would be a nice thing to do for him since he's been though so much I think he'd really like that_ Benny thought.

so with his mind made up Benny began to walk as he then saw a nearby store called Benjamin's collections and walked in he then saw a store manager there and walked up.

um excuse me sir could you tell me where I can find romantic items here? Benny asked.

why of course my good sir we have a great collection of romantic things here such as flowers chocolates teddy bears and more the manager said.

i would like flowers and chocolate candy's please Benny said.

of course here you go have a good day the manager said as he put Benny's items in the bag.

Benny grabbed it and then left the store.

then he realized as soon as he stepped outside it was much more colder out so he pulled his jacket on tighter.

Benny then began singing a tune to himself as he walked down the sidewalk suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

it was Ethan.

Oh hi Ethan yeah I'm fine I just left the store and got a special gift for you no babe I can't tell you it's a surprise Benny said into the phone.

he began walking across the road as he looked both ways before walking but Benny didn't see the truck that was speeding up as he was still talking to Ethan not paying attention.

suddenly Benny looked up and grasped as the truck knocked him to the ground.

Benny groaned from the pain as he laid there weakly.

 _Hello Benny? Are you still there? BABE! Answer me hello!_ Ethan said on the other line.

But Benny didn't hear him as he passed out.

meanwhile Ethan was in the Weir's living room trying to get Benny to answer him as he spoke loudly into the phone yelling his name when he heard a truck horn and slamming as he heard a thud and Benny groaning on the other line.

Then the phone made static sounds as the phone line went dead.

Ethan then grasped as his eyes widened in shock and fear.

MR AND MRS WEIR! Ethan screamed as he jumped off the couch and running into the kitchen as he saw Benny's parents standing there.

Yes what is it? Ethan Mr Weir asked.

it's Benny he's hurt he's been in a car accident Ethan said scared.

Oh my goodness Mrs Weir said as her eyes watered with tears.

come on we gotta go to the hospital Ethan said as he ran full speed out the front door and into the Weir's driver seat in the car Benny's parents then followed him.

 **Later at the hospital**

Ethan was standing in Benny's hospital room crying as he held Benny's hand sobbing.

please wake up Benny I need you Ethan said tearfully.

honey I don't think he'll make it he's injured pretty badly we've done everything we could do I'm sorry the doctor said sadly.

but Ethan didn't believe her as he shook his head.

no it's not true he will make it I know it he's just gotta Ethan said as he was not giving up on Benny.

but Ethan knew it was too good to be true as he continued to stare at Benny's lifeless form.

the doctor then walked over and turned off the machine that was hooked up to Benny as the machine's beeping faded away.

Benny's parents and the doctor left the room in sorrow as they left Ethan in the room alone so he could have a moment with Benny.

Ethan's eyes filled up with tears again as he walked over to Benny holding his hand tightly as he sobbed.

im so sorry Benny I love you so much I'm so glad that you showed me what love felt like again I couldn't have become a better person if it wasn't for you Ethan said heartwarmingly as he kissed Benny's hand.

your my best friend Benny and I'll always love you I'll never stop loving you for as long as I live because you're my soulmate and my one true love Ethan continued tearfully.

 _(Flashback) on a high hill overlooking the beach Benny stares loving into Ethan's eyes I love you so much E Benny said_

 _Ethan smiles I love you too B Ethan replied_ _._

 _later they were both back home watching a scary movie._

 _ahh I don't like this movie it's too scary I'm gonna have nightmares Ethan said fearfully._

 _dont worry E it's just a movie I'll always protect you from the scary monsters Benny said._

 _you promise Ethan said. I promise Benny replied smiling as he held Ethan pulling him closer._

 _later they were at a restaurant on a date as Benny suddenly stood up and then kelt down on one leg._

 _Ethan looked shocked Benny what are you doing? He asked._

 _Ethan Morgan I love you with all my heart and I want to make you happy for as long as we're together ever since we met eachother in the cafe as you told me about your abusive life before with Erica I've wanted to protect you from her no matter what and I did and i will continue to protect you from harm if you let me so what I'm trying to say is Ethan will you be my future husband and take this promise ring Benny said._

 _of course I'll take the promise ring Benny I love you so much Ethan said taking the ring and putting it on as he kissed Benny with passion._

 _End of flashback._

Back in the hospital Ethan continued to cry as he laid on Benny's chest feeling completely hopeless and heartbroken.

 _Sound the bugle now_

 _play it just for me_

 _as the seasons change remember how I used to be_

 _now I can't go on_

 _I can't even start_

 _i got nothing left just an empty heart_

 _i'm a soldier wounded so I must give up the fight_

 _there's nothing more for me lead me away or leave me lying here_

 _sound the bugle now tell em I don't care_

 _There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

 _without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

 _lay right down beside not to go on_

 _then from on high somewhere in the distance_

 _there's a voice that calls remember who you are_

 _if you lose yourself you're courage soon will follow_

 _so be strong tonight_

 _remember who you are_

 _yeah you're a soldier now fighting in a battle to be free once more yeah that's worth fighting for_

Ethan then lifted his head as he suddenly heard beeps coming from the machine.

 _No way it's not possible_ Ethan thought.

then Ethan looked hopeful at Benny's face as he began breathing and slowly opened his eyes.

Ethan? Said Benny in a groggily voice.

Ethan smiled widely as he ran to Benny hugging him tightly and started kissing him over and over again.

woah E what's going on? Benny asked.

its nothing B I just thought you were gone because you got hit by a truck when you were still talking to me on the phone when you were getting to come home and ended up here at the hospital so I wanted let you know that I still love you which I do Ethan explained.

oh I think I remember now and don't worry Ethan I'm not going anywhere Benny said.

Ethan smiled as he kissed Benny on the lips passionately.

Benny's eyes widened but he then deepened the kiss.

Benny's parents watched from the window smiling at the sight before them as they knew that Benny and Ethan belonged together.

Meanwhile Benny then got the gifts out for Ethan from behind him.

here these are for you E Benny said holding them out.

wow B chocolate flowers and a teddy bear for me you shouldn't have I'm touched Ethan said.

its no big deal Ethan I just wanted to give you something to show how much I love you and appreciate you Benny said.

i love them thank you Benny you're the best Ethan said.

your welcome E Benny said.


	8. Chapter 8

Benny and Ethan were at the kennel as Benny told him that he wanted a puppy Ethan at first didn't agree but then gave in.

they both started walking around look at all the different dogs when Benny spotted a little cute golden retriever.

oh my gosh Ethan look at him he's so cute and adorable can we get him? Benny asked as he held the puppy in his hands as it started licking him.

sure Benny besides I can't ever say no to your cute pleadingly begging face Ethan said as he tapped him on the nose.

then they both walked to the front desk as Benny held the puppy in his hands.

excuse me miss we'd like to adopt this puppy please Ethan said.

oh yes no problem gentlemen just sign this paperwork and he's all yours the woman said.

Ethan signed it with a stamp and was finished.

oh by the way you have to think of a name for him the woman said.

I'd like to name him Atticus Benny said happily.

ok babe Atticus it is I like it Ethan said as he agreed.

they then officially adopted Atticus and got him a leash and collar as they left.

then before they got in the car Benny stopped Ethan from walking as he told him some big news.

Ethan I'm pregnant Benny said.

Ethan was shocked and then was really happy as he stood up and picked Benny up and spun him around.

this is amazing B I'm so happy for us and don't worry I totally support you on this all the way Ethan said.

thanks E Benny said but then he groaned as he felt a pain in his stomach.

Oww Benny yelled out in pain.

Baby what's wrong?! Ethan said concerned.

it's happening Ethan I'm going into labor Benny said.

oh my gosh B we gotta go come on Atticus Ethan said as he picked Atticus as he barked and whimpered.

then Ethan picked up Benny as he held him up bridal style as he put him in the back seat then Ethan got in the front seat as he drove to the hospital.

Later at the hospital Benny was in the room screaming in pain as his stomach was hurting a lot.

it's ok Benny just breathe Ethan said soothingly holding Benny's hand.

then a cry was heard as the doctor pulled the baby out.

congrats Mr Weir and Mr Morgan you have a baby girl the doctor said.

aww she's beautiful Benny said holding her close.

yeah she is Ethan replied.

so what are you gonna name her? Ethan asked.

Betty I like that name Benny said.

Great so her name is Betty the doctor said.

perfect Ethan said.

hey Betty how are you baby girl Ethan said as he held her close in his arms.

Atticus then ran into the room as he jumped onto the hospital bed and started licking Betty in the face.

Betty then started giggling as she started petting Atticus on the head.

Atticus barked happily as he wagged his tail.

Benny and Ethan smiled at eachother as they were feeling truly amazing as they finally had there own family.


	9. Chapter 9

A few years later Benny and Ethan were laying out in their backyard looking up at the stars.

Benny then looked over at Ethan and smiled.

im so gald we have our own family E it's amazing Benny said.

yeah it's like nothing I've ever known Ethan replied.

then suddenly Benny stood up and grabbed Ethan's hand as he started spinning him around.

what are you doing Benny? Ethan asked.

im dancing with my husband what does it look like E Benny said.

oh Benny your such a goofball and that's why I love you Ethan said.

thanks E your so beautiful your eyes are like sparking stars in the night Benny said.

aww your such a gentleman Benny just when I think I can't love you enough already you end up making me love you more Ethan said.

well Ethan my parents raised me very well to be a very nice and polite person Benny said.

that explains it B Ethan said as he spins Benny around on his feet.

then he drips Benny down and slowly brings him up close to his face to kiss him.

i love you babe and lastly one more thing you should know if we ever get lost and lose eachother we'll always return and find our way back to one another when we do get separated Ethan said.

yeah because no matter where I am I'll always remember to find you and return to you Ethan Benny said smiling.

same here B Ethan replied as they kissed eachother under the moonlight.

 _I hear the wind call my name_

 _the sound that leads me home again_

 _it sparks up the fire_

 _a flame that still burns_

 _to you_

 _i will always return_

 _I know the road is long_

 _but where you are is home_

 _where ever you stay_

 _I'll find the way_

 _I'll run like the river_

 _I'll follow the sun_

 _I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_

 _i can't stand the distance_

 _I can't dream alone_

 _i can't wait to see you yes I'm on my way home_

 _now I know it's true my every road leads to you_

 _and in the hour of darkness you're light get's me through_

 _you run like the river_

 _you shine like the sun_

 _yeah_

 _you fly like an eagle_

 _yeah you are the one_

 _I've seen every sunset and with all that I've learned_

 _oh it's to you I will always... always return_


End file.
